Mytho Kidnaps Princess Tutu
by Sdb5ss
Summary: As Mytho is slowly being taken over by the Raven's blood, he becomes more evil every day. On one of those days, he kidnaps Princess Tutu right in front of Rue and Fakir's eyes. While those two panic, Mytho asks Tutu probing questions that make her face a tough decision. Can Fakir and Rue save her in time? What is Drosselmeyer planning?
1. The Only Chapter!

**_Can I tell you guys a secret? I actually sort of ship Tutu and Mytho. SO, that makes me ship Tutu and Mytho, Rue and Mytho, Fakir and Ahiru/Duck, and when I'm really bored, Rue and Fakir. If you made a picture of my Princess Tutu ships, you would get a trapezoid. If you don't know what a trapezoid is, I suggest you go back to 6th grade and look. This takes place before Mytho turns into a crow, but obviously after his heart shard is "Bathed in the Raven's blood". Enough talk. Let's begin._**

 _"Oh how interesting, how very interesting" Drosselmeyer said to himself. "The prince is growing more malicious under the influence of the Raven's blood, and Kraehe is just getting more agitated. And we can't forget about the knight who is destined to die before he can even do anything" he mused. "Will Princess Tutu really be able to save them? Not if I have anything to do about it. Poor duck, what are you going to do?"_

Rue was beginning to get worried about Mytho. He was still as handsome as ever, and was trying to get a heart to free her father, the Raven, but his behavior had changed drastically. He was being cruel to her, saying that he didn't care about her. Mytho was supposed to love her; she was his princess, his true prima donna. Yet, after everything, only Princess Tutu was able to get any calm emotions from him. Rue knew he was changed by the Raven's blood, but her father was dependable, he would look out for her marriage, right?

Fakir was still trying his best to look out for Mytho, even if he said he didn't need him. Ahiru was there to help him now. Even if she was just an annoying duck that always seemed to be talking, she watched over everyone as Princess Tutu. She still talked to Rue to try to convince her that keeping the prince was only hurting him, even though he personally thought it was a lost cause. Princess Tutu actually fascinated him, which he hated to admit. Her bravery and hope was so graceful and endearing. He looked up to her. And now, he depended on her.

One day, Fakir requested for Princess Tutu to practice with him at the pavilion where Rue revealed she was Princess Kraehe a long time ago. She obliged but was still confused about it.

"Why did you want me to come? We have never done this before. It seems unlike you" Tutu asked Fakir as she arrived at the pavilion.

"I know. Normally I would never do this, but I have reason to believe you can use your other powers while you dance that might be able to help Mytho" he replied cooly. She thought it over, but didn't see a problem with it.

"Okay. Dance with me, Fakir!"

They practiced for a while in a pas de deux. Fakir had Tutu grow vines in mid-air and try to use a sword while twirling and do many more combinations. Some of the time they worked and he would record the results in a notebook. Fakir probably would call himself an idiot for saying it out loud, but he liked practicing with her. He had danced a pas de deux with her as Ahiru, not with someone with so much grace. He was amazed at her skill and swanlike style. They finished up and gave small smiles to each other.

It just so happened that Rue and Mytho were walking together nearby. They were discussing their plans on finding the next sacrifice when Mytho caught sight of Fakir and Princess Tutu dancing.

"Tutu!" he gasped and his true self struggled to rise to the surface. He clutched his heart and started breathing heavily.

"My prince" cried Rue. She put her hand on his back to try and steady him.

"Why... why is she here?" he asked in pain. Then, Mytho suddenly opened his eyes wide and stood up. An evil plot had hatched in his mind and he felt his pulse quicken at the thought. The Raven's blood quickly took over, and he walked closer to the unsuspecting prey.

"Where are you going? To Tutu?" Rue asked him suspiciously, but he payed her no heed.

Mytho leaped to the pavilion and captured the attention of the crows. They flew to the nearby trees to watch.

"Well well, I can't believe my eyes" he said in a dark tone. Surprise showed on Tutu's and Fakir's faces as they realized they had been caught.

"Mytho!" they said.

"I didn't know you wandered around town Princess Tutu. I'm honored that you are here, but why be with such a petty knight?" asked Mytho dangerously.

"Mytho please-" she tried to explain. He did not listen.

"You should come with me; the prince of the crows! I have much to ask you" he said. Princess Tutu reached an arm out to him in a vain attempt to pacify him, and he took advantage of her low defenses. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. By then, Rue had caught up to them running.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted in horror. Mytho smirked victoriously and vanished with Tutu in his arms in a flurry of black feathers. Fakir and Rue were only able to watch.

Fakir turned to Rue with rage in his eyes.

"Where did she go? Where did he take her? Tell me you ugly crow!" he shouted. Rue was not her usual composed self for Mytho's motives hurt her feelings.

"I- I don't know. Mytho never told me he would do this. I had nothing to do with it" she told him. Fakir panicked and looked at the forest behind them. "Why did he betray me? Is father's blood not turning his love towards me?" she mumbled to herself.

"Damn it" she heard Fakir say. He went back to her again. "I'm going to look for them" he said.

"I'm coming with you" she said as she turned into Princess Kraehe.

Fakir narrowed his eyes. "Why should I let you?"

"I won't let Mytho be with Tutu, the same way you won't let her be with him" she replied. Her eyes sparked with a hateful light. He drew back and thought. A tense silence settled over them.

"Fine" Fakir agreed. They set off in the direction of the town.

Meanwhile, Mytho had taken Tutu to an abandoned building in a remote part of Golden Crown Town. As they materialized, crows gathered around to see the spectacle that would surely come.

"Here we are" Mytho said. Tutu looked at the old building's insides. It was a large, empty room lit by an ominous blue light. Dust covered everything except for the floor which was strangely clean. It seemed like no one had came here in ages.

"Why did you bring me here? I don't have anything to tell you" she said to Mytho.

"That isn't true. I have questions. Questions that sprout from the feeling of curiosity you gave me" he replied slyly. Was it really the old Mytho asking these questions, she wondered. Mytho changed into his crow prince attire, and began to dance with her.

"Why do you return my heart shard every time you have one? Wouldn't you rather do something with them like Kraehe?" he asked.

"I want to give you all the pieces of your heart back so I can see you smile" she answered, thinking back to those fond memories.

"Where do you go after I have seen you?" he asked again. She didn't say anything at first. It would be risky to tell him that, she tried to reason with herself. "Are you so scared of me knowing that you won't say?" Mytho scoffed. Princess Tutu looked down.

"I become a normal girl and go back to my normal schedule" she said quietly.

"Do I know you in my everyday life?"

"...Yes"

"And who do you turn into?" he asked eagerly.

"I can't say" she said as a reply. He frowned and twirled her.

"How is it that you always stop me when I try to take a maiden's heart? Why are you there when you really shouldn't?" he asked.

"I know when someone isn't their real self. That usually happens before they are about to be sacrificed" she answered. Mytho thought this over.

"What do you think of me as Kraehe's lover?" he asked hesitantly. Princess Tutu immediately knew what her answer was.

"I think you are more suited to be with Rue" she said mildly cheerfully. Mytho twitched a bit on hearing this. Was it really true? He didn't feel like believing it.

"Tutu, why don't you become my princess" he said all of the sudden. She faltered in her dance and looked him in the eye. They were an amethyst color, far different from his true one, the golden eyes. She could still see emotion in them though, so she knew he was telling the truth.

"I-I" she fumbled over her words. This was something from her wildest dreams, and yet she wasn't expecting him to ever ask this.

"I want all the world's love to be mine, especially yours. When I was taken by Kraehe, you rescued me by dancing. You said this showed how you really felt. From there I found out" he said as he stopped their pas de deux and came close to her ear. "You love me."

 _"The duck's emotions have been discovered by the prince that has turned bad. This is a critical part of the story where if Princess Tutu reveals her emotions, she will disappear into a speck of light. What will the story choose? Only it knows" Drosselmeyer announced to the puppet world._

Princess Tutu knew she was found out, and her legs grew weak as a result. For the first time, her magical mojo had stopped. She hung on to the prince for support, and he brought her into a hug. The Raven's blood urged him to find this out. Even with his true feelings on the line, he could always bring her as a sacrifice since he knew she cared about him enough to give up her life. Her heart was so pure compared to the hearts of those other girls. He must have it!

"Mytho" Tutu said uncertainly. He put a finger under her chin and they stared at each other.

Mytho was about to say something when the door burst open, and Fakir and Kraehe came rushing in.

"Tutu!" Fakir called.

"Fakir!" Tutu called back. Mytho scowled at the unwanted audience before him.

"My prince" Kraehe said as she took a step towards the pair. "I have looked far and wide for you. You shouldn't have gone off on your own without consoling me or father." Mytho glanced back at Princess Tutu before giving his answer.

"I need not tell either of you my plans when I make them. Especially you, who was born into this wretched human body despite being a crow" he said coldly. Kraehe wavered in her steps and looked down.

"Rue" Tutu echoed. Princess Kraehe looked back up again and raced forward.

"We will leave now. I hope we do not cross each other's path again, Princess Tutu" she said and left with Mytho in a tornado made of crow feathers.

What happened before: Princess Kraehe and Fakir walked around the town calling out for the missing duo. They made no progress. "I don't think that they would be in plain sight" Fakir stated.

"You're right. Mytho is more cunning than that. He's probably hiding Tutu in a secret place" Kraehe carried on.

"They could be anywhere!"

"No. There are some obvious traits."

"Like what?"

"Like that." Kraehe pointed to a flock of crows circling in the distance. "I'm sure that Mytho and Princess Tutu are there." They raced off towards the crows and found an old building. They charged at the door full speed.

Tutu breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as Fakir walked up to her.

"Did anything bad happen?" he asked. She shook her head, and he flicked it.

"Don't get me that worried next time. If he kidnaps you again, do something to escape" he commanded.

"Alright. I'll try not to worry you" she replied. Everything soon became peaceful again. That night, Mytho looked up at the sky and made a silent wish to see Tutu again so she could end his pains. Ahiru looked at the sky also and made a wish to help Mytho and Rue.

 _"Try as hard as you can, Ahiru. You cannot escape this tragedy" Drosselmeyer reflected._

 _ **Oh Yeah! Finished this in one night. How'd you like it? I kind of added TutuxMytho in the story, just to get a kick out of it. Was it a good decision? Tell me in the comments. Oh and the whole Fakir excuse, was that lame or what? I need to work on it. Night night.**_

 _ **Edit later: Made some new parts of the story. Seemed like it needed more spice.**_


	2. I'm Really Happy And All, But

_**Hello everybody. I'm so glad that you all love**_ _ **Mytho Kidnaps Princess Tutu**_ _ **. I have also gotten some reviews that request for me to make more chapters. I am honored beyond belief that you guys and gals would want that, but...this was only meant to be a oneshot. (I knew I should have put that in the title) This takes place after Mytho tries to sacrifice Raetsel. It never was meant to go on from there. It was only supposed to be like an extra part of the story, and then the real Princess Tutu anime storyline thingy would take place. I am very sorry to disappoint you. However, I can make a different Princess Tutu fanfic which features Dark Mytho/Normal Mytho(?) x Princess Tutu (and only her, no Ahiru). If I do, which I probably will since you all liked this so much, you must wait for me to complete one of my other fanfictions. I can only really focus on three at a time. I think the one most likely to wrap up soonest will be**_ _ **Farm Love**_ _ **, a Legend of Zelda fanfic. Until then, wish me luck to reach that finish line!**_


End file.
